As devices for automatically and repeatedly running soundrecorded media, there have heretofore been disclosed (1) an apparatus capable of repeated playing of a chosen music record in a juke box (Japanese published patent application No. 30226/1969) which comprises an arm rotatably disposed on a base plate for controlling the resetting distance of a pickup, an operating pin vertically movably mounted on a part of a lever disposed rotatably on a pickup lifting unit and adapted to determine the pickup resetting position, a contact plate for clutching positioned on said operating pin and adapted to be pressed against a clutch plate fastened to a pickup revolving shaft, whereby desired repeated playing of a chosen music record is effected by having said contact plate pushed against said clutch plate and at the same time causing the lever determining the pickup resetting position to actuate the reset starting lever and consequently drive the pickup resetting unit and (2) a control apparatus capable of continuously driving the magnetic tape alternately in the left and right directions (Japanese Pat. No. 722549) which comprises a starting unit operable in response to the operation of a device for automatically sensing the termination of rewinding of the magnetic tape in the left or right direction or to the operation of a manual control device, an operating gear having a pair of notches cut on the periphery thereof at the opposed positions, starting levers slidably mounted on the plane passing the axis of said operating gear and provided with two end portions adapted to be selectively thrust out through the notches of said operating gear, whereby said continuous and alternating driving of the magnetic tape in the two directions is effected by allowing said starting levers to protrude through the notches of the operating gear and come into engagement with the projections on the driving gear and consequently bring the operating gear in mesh with the driving gear, subsequently causing the slide plate to be moved in the left or right direction by virtue of the rotation of said operating gear and the pair of pinch rollers to be brought into pressed contact with their respective capstans, for example.
Said apparatus for the repeated playing of a chosen music record in the juke box, however, involves a complicated process in that a plurality of levers are to be interlocked effectively for the revolution of the pickup. And, said control apparatus designed to provide continuous driving of the magnetic tape in both directions effects the engagement of the operating gear and the driving gear by causing the starting lever to be brought into mesh with the projections of the driving gear and, for this reason, requries both the starting lever and the driving gear to be composed of parts having sufficiently high mechanical strength and ample dimensional stability.